


The Breeze and the Trees

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Steve Rogers [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by @chromium-siren :  Steve Rogers prompt: road trip where we go to the national parks
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: Steve Rogers [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113500
Kudos: 9





	The Breeze and the Trees

60 national parks. 60 fricking national parks in the U.S. 60 of them and your boyfriend, Steve wanted to see all of them. Luckily for the both of you, you had unlimited funds gifted to you by Tony Stark himself. You two could easily have flown to any of these parks with ease, but no. Steve being an old fashion guy himself wanted to go on a roadtrip to all of these sites. 

“Honey, I promise you it’ll be worth it.”

You pouted, “But I don’t wanna be stuck in a car for days!”

He smiled and shook his head, “It’s not like we aren’t going to take leg breaks and stuff.” He took your hands and gave you his best puppy dog look, “Pleeeeaase?”

You sighed.

* * *

Three days later, you’re packing up the car with suitcases, pillows, blankets, tents and other camping supplies. The rest of the team bid you good-bye as you got into the car.

“We’ll call if we need you!” Tony hollered.

“Please, don’t!” you yelled back from the car window.

Steve laughed and pulled you back in, “Get in here and buckle up. Safety first.”

You rolled your eyes as you complied, “Sure, grandpa.” Steve smiled as he drove out of the garage and onto the streets, thus beginning your journey to see all of America’s National Parks. First stop: Acadia National Park in Maine.

When you looked up how long it would take you to drive to Maine you groaned. 8 hours and 13 minutes. You couldn’t even stand being in the car for two hours without complaining. Speaking of. You’ve been in the car for two hours so far and you were bored.

You turned to Steve and poked his cheek, “Stevie.” No response, “Steviiieee.” Silence, “Steeeeeeeviiiieee!”

Steve broke out into a smile, “Yeah, sweetheart?”

“I’m bored?” 

“Go take a nap.”

“But I’m not sleepy.”

“Turn on the radio.”

“There’s nothing good to listen to.”

Steve shrugged, “I don’t know how else to help ya, baby.”

“Tell me a story?”

He glanced your way, “If I do that, you’re gonna make fun of how old I am.”

“I won’t I promise! Please, baby? I’m so bored!”

“Okay. Fine.” Steve then went into detail about his childhood. How he was a thin, sickly kid, always getting into fights, and Bucky always there to save him. 

You snorted, “You really were a punk!”

“I hate bullies!”

You leaned over and pinched his cheeks, “You’re such a cutie!”

* * *

Four hours later, you both stopped in a small town by the name of something you didn’t care of. Steve pumped the car with gas while you went into the small store to grab snacks. Ten minutes later you came out with a bag on each arm.

Steve shook his head, “What did you get?”

You pulled out twinkies, cheetos, root beer, and more, “The good stuff!”

“You’re gonna be on such a sugar high.”

“Psh! No I’m not!”

An hour later, you were talking almost a mile a minute. Telling Steve about your own childhood, your best friend, your favorite animal, etc. Then you turned on the radio and started singing obnoxiously to billboard’s top hits. 

Another hour later, you were passed out. Your head rested against the window, your mouth was open, and your snores filled the silence of the car. 

Steve took this moment to go over his thoughts. He was definitely excited to see the wonders of America, but he was especially excited to experience them with you. This was going to be a great adventure. 


End file.
